


Mejores son las pesadillas

by PRETTYtired



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRETTYtired/pseuds/PRETTYtired
Summary: Kevin raramente tiene tiempo para sí mismo, de hecho ya no recuerda la última vez que ha tenido una tarde completa de ocio en su garaje.Es por lo mismo que cuando se encuentra a sí mismo no solo en su, inexplicablemente, ordenado garaje, rodeado de montañas de dinero que él no recuerda haber tenido ayer y acompañado por una de las más inusuales compañías, es cuando Kevin puede admitir que está soñando.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, mentions of gwen tennyson/kevin tennyson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Mejores son las pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de ellos, y aunque los shipeo desde el 2009, fue gracias a la dulce Jehiel que retome mi pasión por ellos.

Kevin raramente tiene tiempo para sí mismo, de hecho ya no recuerda la última vez que ha tenido una tarde completa de ocio en su garaje.

Es por lo mismo que cuando se encuentra a sí mismo no solo en su, inexplicablemente, ordenado garaje, rodeado de montañas de dinero que él no recuerda haber tenido ayer y acompañado por una de las más inusuales compañías, es cuando Kevin puede admitir que está soñando.

Al principio es difícil reconocer que todo lo que está ante sus ojos es una ilusión, o sea, el brillo de la pintura de su auto es inmaculada, pero imposible de alcanzar, incluso si usa la mejor cera, pero eso no detiene a Kevin de trazar sus dedos por la puerta del piloto, “que deleite” pensó, ni tampoco mover una cadena de diamantes que estorbaba junto a sus pies, como si fuera basura.

-Cuando te dignes a decirme que está pasando me avisas- exclamó una voz desde el interior de su auto, bueno, específicamente del asiento del copiloto, por lo que Kevin se apoyó en la ventana para responderle:

\- Ben, ni en mi mente te puedes quedar callado - y con un simple movimiento se posicionó en el asiento del piloto, convenientemente sus llaves estaban puestas, y de forma automática prendió el coche.

-¿Lo escuchas Ben?, desde la última batalla no pude quitarle ese rugido molesto en la marcha- ahora su motor sonaba como debería, por lo que Kevin agradeció a su mente por darle un sueño perfecto, Kevin no cree que pueda mejorar. En ese instante, decidió abrir la capotera de su auto, y al ver que aún estaban todas sus multas de velocidad intactas suspiró resignado. Le tomó 5 sólidos minutos recordar que estaba dentro de un sueño, por lo que al abrir de nuevo su capotera, ahora sólo encontró sus documentos.

-Sabes que eras el único que sentías ese rugido ¿verdad?- agregó el copiloto, mientras cruzaba sus brazos-además ya me disculpe por eso- y gesticulando con sus manos hacia al garaje continuó- ahora ¿me vas a explicar que esta…-

-shh- Kevin silenció a Ben con un dedo en esos labios, ya había escuchado suficiente, y si deja que Ben de rienda suelta a su lengua, incluso en sus sueños, haría que su momento a solas se vuelva incomodo, es uno de sus talentos - Déjame disfrutar este sueño- 

-No creo que esto sea un sueño Kevin, o sea, yo no siento que esté dentro de uno- pero Kevin ya había decidido un escenario para él- oye!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kevin con falsa indignación, mientras levantaba sus brazos - acaso no crees que después de toda la destrucción que mi coche ha sufrido por ti - agregó con énfasis apuntándole con el dedo con su característico vigor- ¿no merece que lo enmiendes?-

-¿Es esto una broma?!- “por supuesto que no” pensó Kevin sonriendo para sí, mientras Ben, quien apareció como él deseo fuera de su auto, sostenía una esponja blanca llena de espuma y en su otra mano una cubeta azul llena de agua, que se resbalaba con los balanceos del joven.

-Tu disculpa será bajo mis términos- sentenció el piloto, disfrutando cada segundo- y date prisa Tennyson, no tengo todo el d…- pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de una esponja en su cara, mojando su polera y jeans.

-Sigue soñando- exclamó en respuesta Ben, quien luego de ver a Kevin salir de su coche procedió a lanzarle la cubeta- y que conste que no se que tipo de fantasias tienes en esa cabezota tuya, pero no cuentes conmigo- “clásico modus operandis de Ben Tennyson, echarle gasolina al fuego” pensó Kevin, quien estaba molestó pero entretenido, mientras buscaba una cubeta.

-Ah, eso lo veremos Ben- para luego lanzarle agua enjabonada, pero el escurridizo joven la esquivó - ¡Ven aquí Tennyson y enfrenta tu destino!- vociferó Kevin, mientras sostenía una esponja con desmesurada fuerza, pero el joven solo se dignó a sacarle la lengua, “¿Por qué debe ser tan despreciable?”.

Mientras se reía, un objeto en la pila de tesoros de Kevin captó la atención de Ben y lo tomó disimuladamente, pero no pasó desapercibido, y con un abrupto cambio de tono, el joven agregó- sabes Kevin, he sido muy malo contigo-

Kevin se sorprendió de lo rápido que su irritación se transmutó a curiosidad, y aun con su mayor esfuerzo fue incapaz de sonar casual- ¿ah sí?-

-Sí- contestó Ben con sus dramáticas pausas y grandes ojos verdes, “¿Por qué son tan grandes?” se preguntaba Kevin, es un hombre, los hombres no deben tener ojos así- es sido muy cruel contigo- continuó, mientras su mano paseaba ligera por el techo del coche- yo se cuanto amas a este auto, ¿y que he hecho yo más que dañarlo o de plano destruirlo en cada oportunidad que he tenido?- y no sonaba sincero, diablos, cada palabra que decía estaban inyectadas de falsa consternación, pero que podría hacer Kevin más que escuchar embobado, curioso de lo que Ben tramaba.

-Pero si lo lavó para ti ¿estaríamos a mano?- preguntó el joven, tomando los utensilios que anteriormente usó como armas en su contra - ¿eso sería una buena disculpa?- dijo con su voz más suave, como si no fuese él un chico que le ha pateado el trasero más veces de las que jamás admitirá.

Y Kevin, patéticamente, asintió. Ya no tenia una respuesta mordaz, y su mente estaba en blanco, expectante, por lo que cuando Ben le indicó con su indice que se sentará en el auto, y Kevin siguió su dirección con irrevocable obediencia, “Kevin estas pareciendo un idiota” se dijo a sus adentros, pero no se resistió.

Ben debió darse cuenta que lo tenía entre sus manos, porque le dio una sutil y fugaz sonrisa, de las que solo muestra cuando juegan Sumo Slammer, y está punto de usar algún ataque especial que Kevin no podrá bloquear, esas estúpidas combinaciones en las que tienes que apretar todos los malditos botones, y si eso le da a Kevin unos agradables escalofríos.

Y con la delicadeza que caracteriza a Ben, derramó la cubeta abruptamente sobre el capó y la ventana delantera, y con la esponja comenzó a realizar círculos asimétricos sobre la superficie del coche. 

Aunque una voz dentro de Kevin se quejaba de cómo esa esponja dañara la cera, su mirada estaba enfocada en como Ben se apoyaba sobre su coche, su chaqueta y camisa ya estaban humedecidas por el agua y la espuma. Tampoco ayudaba que el joven exprimiera la esponja e hiciera salpicar más agua. 

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo fijo que estaba observando, Ben le miró, y tan rápido como sus miradas se conectaron, el joven volvió a enfocarse en su fingido intento de lavado.

\- Vaya, mi ropa esta toda empapada- comentó, y con un exagerado gesto indicó su pecho  
\- no me queda de otra- y junto a ello, el joven se quitó la chaqueta. Kevin se tuvo que reacomodarse en su silla, no quería pensar profundamente que estaba pasando, mucho menos quería analizar lo que él estaba pensando, si es que estaba pensado.

La lenta y torpe forma que Ben se desvestía se grabó en la mente de Kevin, y cuando el joven se digno a verlo, sea lo que sea que haya visto en la cara de Kevin le hizo reír, pero no se detuvo, ya que tomó su camisa para estrujar la mayor cantidad de agua que pudiera, levantándola, y con ello, exponiendo más de sí a su público. 

Aunque su orgullo lo carcomía por dentro por cada minuto que gastaba embobado por lo que sea que Ben estaba planeando, por lo fuerte que apretaba el manubrio de su coche, o como sus pies se negaban a seguir sentados impávidos, Kevin se mantuvo tan estoico como pudo.

Cuando Ben se decidió a subir sobre el coche, lo que intento ser un movimiento lleno de gracia terminó siendo algo mucho mejor, ya que su mano derecha se resbaló con la espuma, su frente terminó estrellada contra el capó, y el fuerte sonido metálico resonó por todo el garaje. Para entonces Kevin no pudo contener la risa, y sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraída sobre su estómago, mientras golpeaba su mano contra el manubrio, y aunque no pudo ver la reacción del otro joven, pudo escuchar como se reacomodaba sobre el auto y susurró:

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo Kevin- y sacando de su bolsillo, lo que Kevin podría asumir era un considerable diamante, y procede a rayar la ventana delantera con ahínco.  
Kevin no pudo moverse más rápido, y antes de registrar lo que hacía, ya tenía las muñecas de Ben contra el Capó del auto, su torso le siguió poco después gracias a la fuerza de la embestida.

Lo único que Kevin vio era a Ben empapado, con el cabello alborotado y riéndose de buena gana. Kevin pensó que jamás se había visto mejor.

Y entonces Kevin pensó, si este es un sueño semiconsciente, y si en un tipo de deseo reprimido suyo, de los muchos que tiene, y desea a Ben así, alegre, intimo y suyo, entonces si no es real, si no tiene que arrastrarlas las consecuencias de lo que pase a su vida, pensó “¿Podría besarlo aquí y ahora?”.

Ante tal duda, Kevin se mantuvo inmóvil por unos momentos, y como mantuvo su agarre en Ben, este movió tentativamente sus muñecas para ver si podría liberarse, al ver que Kevin no lo saltaría tan fácilmente, decidió la brillante idea de hablar:

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ben mientras intentaba sacar alguna reacción del mayor- por como te ves siento que estas pasando por un tipo de crisis existencial- y al no ver respuesta alguna continuó- porque si es así, pues, puedo pagar lo que cuesta tu ventana- pero la cara de Kevin se mantuvo impávida , y su mirada fija en Ben.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos más, pero no hay pausa lo suficientemente larga para que Kevin pueda procesarlo todo lo que tiene que procesar, y Ben jamás ha sido paciente, y agregó- de verdad me estás asustando Kevin-

Finalmente Kevin reaccionó, y con una risa seca dijo- el que debería estar asustado soy yo Tennyson- y sin articular más se acercó a su rostro, mechones rozaron su mejilla, y en ese momento ambos de ellos se dieron cuenta que jamás había estado tan cerca, ambos estaban entrado en un terreno inexplorado.

Y Kevin, quien jamás le temió a una ruta nueva de camino a casa, se acercó, y con su intensa concentración mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, porque lo que sea que está apunto de hacer, quería ser testigo,para así ser incapaz de negar de que si besó a Ben Tennyson, lo hizo en todas sus capacidades.

Y como sus labios se tocaron, Kevin se sintió victorioso, se atrevería a agregar que se sentía satisfecho de un trabajo bien hecho, ahora que ese trabajo haya sido besar a su amigo en la boca, es otro tema. Pero bueno, si Ben siempre le recriminaba ser amigo de lo ajeno, pues hacer los honores de robarle un pequeño beso parecía adecuado. Pero ya no era un pequeño beso, desde que Ben cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar por Kevin, fue cuando ese beso se tornó obsceno, “diablos, este chico sabe besar” pensó Kevin.

Sin tener claro si fue la intensidad de su beso, o algo externo que lo agitaba tan violentamente, Kevin se sintió despertar, y en una de las más inusuales circunstancias.

A su alrededor una especie de tuberías sostenía sus brazos y pies, pero lo que sea que rodeaba su cabeza fue retirada por una mancha naranja, poco le tomo reconocer que era Gwen la que estaba liberando de dichas ataduras - gracias a Dios- comentó la pelirroja, asegurándose que estuviera consciente y completamente despierto, y toco su mejilla con su delicada mano - ¿Sabes donde estas Kevin?-

-Esperaba que supieras tú- Kevin todavía se encontraba confundido, aparentemente su supuesto sueño fue algún tipo de ilusión del villano de la semana. A la distancia divisó a Ben levantándose del suelo, un poco aturdido, pero mayormente ileso. 

Cual neblina cubriendo su mente, se dispersó toda duda de que lo que había vivido en esa ilusión Ben también la vivió, porque si no fue así entonces ¿porque Ben lo miraría así?, como si ambos tuviesen un asunto pendiente.

-Kevin, lo que sea que viste no fue real- comentó Gwen, mientras revisaba una pantalla en la pared de la habitación -te utilizaron como prueba para este simulador, creo que Ben también estuvo afectado-

-¿Qué tipo de simulador?- preguntó Kevin, pero incapaz de ver a su novia, ya que por mucho que haya soñado con Ben y con ello, olvidándose de ella, sigue siendo su novia.

-No estoy segura- y notando que ambos chicos estaban inusualmente reservados, decidió continuar- pero desde lo que encontré, intentan crear un simulador de la vida real, pero con algunas habilidades de cambiar aspectos de esta a voluntad- comentó la joven, y se volteo a ver los restos de la intrincada maquinaria, para luego agregar - pese a que tiene la función de recrear fantasías del usuario, dudo que haya sido agradable para ti Kevin-

-No- dijo Kevin, con una certeza que le asombró incluso a él- lo ame- y con ello clavó sus ojos en Ben, quien lo miró con asombro, como si esas dos palabras lo hubieran desarmado, pero antes de decir nada más, toma su primera sabia decisión ese día, y con un ágil movimiento se retiró de la habitación.


End file.
